The Bonding Series
by albinokittens300
Summary: A little project I started while board. I'm gonna write a drabble fro all the Four Fallen, Briggan, Uraza , Jhi and Essix and their bonded partners, Conor, Abeke, Rollan and Meilin. Sweet friendship fluff. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I was board and was rereading Blood Ties, and wrote this out of the sheer fangirl attack I had when you started to see how much closer Meilin and Jhi were getting. So I decided to do a little project on all the Four Fallen and there bonded partners. Starting with these gals! I'll update soon. Also, I don't own Spirit Animals. **

It wasn't long till Meilin learned and accepted that she couldn't brave her fathers death alone. It was to tragic, and she was far to hurt to just stand and take it with a smile. Soon, relying on someone was just something she was going to have to do. Weather she liked it or not. Crying and breaking down at the slightest hint of anything that reminded her of her father couldn't go on.

Meilin needed a friend she could trust with her feelings. Sadly, making friends was not a specially she had mastered.

It was on a one of the nights she stayed up that she thought about this for a long time. All of the sudden, she felt fluffy fur on her arm and back. It trued out to be Jhi nuzzling her. The eleven year old lifted up her arm and allowed the panda to lay next to her and put her head on her lap.

Her spirit animal then looked up at her with something in her silver eyes. They were full of sympathy and understanding, Meilin realized. With out another word she hugged her partner as best as she could and begun to cry. Jhi sat up, and let her lean into her while she wrapped a paw around her.

"It hurt's...so much...to loose someone you love." She whispered threw the tears that fell. Her panda licked her forehead in a comforting gesture to let her know she understood. It was that night that Meilin realized why it would be preferred to loose a limb then a spirit animal. She knew then that she would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yup, another chapter! This one is Essix and Rollan. This is just how I see the relationship. She is trying to help him and connect with him, but he can't see eye to eye with her. But, regardless, she is always there when it matters. Tried something new that I got from the preview of Fire and Ice. Wrote in Essix's POV **

She had to find him, it was not an option, it was a must. All Essix knew was that he was vary sick and out of her sight and it gnawed at her. As much as she hated it, the boy had become vary meaningful to her. Maybe to meaningful. Being to close to a human was not only a liability, but a sure fire way to get hurt at least. Taking flight from her short tree perch, she looked again for her parter. When her amber eyes set on him, a raw, overpowering panic over took the falcon. Then she dove.

He was being carried on a rhino by another person. So was the rest of there group. A horrid red rash was making itself known on his face, hands and exposed feet and his breathing was shallow. The large falcon swarmed the man on the rhino as best she could then came back to rest on Rollans chest and let out a warning cry to them and looked at them with her all knowing eyes. None looked like they were going to hurt any of them, but she trusted no one untill they proved they earned it.

She looked at her bonded human partner with contempt. Something about him had made her want to help him. When they met, Rollan was in jail without anyone he trusted or thought cared about him. Unloved and unwanted. No one deserved that. She said to her self that she was going to be the person he trusted, the one he could count on. His family would be her. But after seeing just how independent he was, she tried her best, to no avail. Obviously Essix had not tried hard enough. Now he was sick and nearly die and she had been fly around while it all happened.

Essix looked him in the face so that if her was awake and could see him, he would be looking at was more then obvious that he was fast asleep, but she wanted to do this more for herself then him. Her look and the soft cry she made could only say one thing to him in waking. _If you make it through this, I promise I'll make it up to you. _


End file.
